A los caprichos del príncipe se sirve con gusto
by sue-zoe
Summary: Desde la llegada del príncipe Soma a la mansión del conde Phantomhive, la vida de Ciel se ha puesto patas arriba. El joven muchacho quiere hacer lo que le venga en gana y su querido Agni está dispuesto a complacer cada uno de sus deseos. Sentimientos ocultos revelados y la paciencia del joven conde puesta a prueba por el mimado príncipe. (Parejas: Agni x Soma / SebastianxCiel)
1. Capitulo 1 Ñami, ñami… ¡Trae el Curry!

**Capitulo 1. Ñami, ñami… ¡Trae el Curry!**

En la enorme mansión del conde Phantomhive, todos ponían de su parte para preparar la comida. Agni se sentía complacido de que la servidumbre se dispusiera a ayudarlo una vez más. Ellos estaban bastante contentos, ya que trabajando con él se sentían bastante útiles, no como cuando estaba el mayordomo negro a cargo, en esos momentos se sentían más bien como mulas de carga, lo que era casi todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, Sebastián ya se estaba cansando de su supuesta alegría laboral, y es que era demasiado op-ti-mis-mo…

- ¡Bien hecho señorita sirvienta! – El peliblanco observaba como Meirin pulía los cubiertos.

- … je, je gracias – La chica no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

- ¡Chef supervisor! ¡Chef supervisor! – Llamaba con una enorme alegría – ¿Podría venir un momento por favor?

- "Chef supervisor… él… él me ha llamado Chef" – Barck se sentía poseedor de un gran título, lo que le subía enormemente la autoestima.

- ¿Cómo lo hago? – Finny meneaba el contenido de una enorme cacerola. Deslizó una de sus mangas por la nariz.

- Por favor, trate de no hacer eso de nuevo, o al menos no aquí. La cocina es un sitio sagrado en el que se debe actuar con extrema limpieza – Como lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, Finny se disculpó no como si hubiera cometido un error, sino como si hubiera aprendido algo nuevo.

Todo era tan armonioso. Cooperando con alegría y de vez en cuando tatareando canciones e intercambiando sonrisas ¡Con amor, con amor, con amor se hace el curry!

Sebastián estaba que vomitaba, semejante comportamiento le ponía la carne de gallina. No soportaba que hicieran eso que denominaban "ayuda", y menos que se comportaran así… tan extrañamente.

- Mayordomo-san, estoy agradecido de que me haya permitido realizar la cena el día de hoy – Realmente se veía complacido, demasiado complacido.

- No te preocupes – Tratando de que se acabara aquello. Ciertamente no lo había hecho con la intención de hacerle feliz al cumplir con su trabajo, sólo que Ciel le había ordenado con anterioridad: "Deja que haga lo que quiera" y las órdenes de su amo eran sagradas…si es que un demonio podía decir algo así.

- Usted es un gran mayordomo – ¡Cielos! Su rostro brillaba con enorme gratitud.

- …Gracias – Sebastián mostró su sonrisa chueca. Rápidamente se fue del sitio que le estaba intentando "purificar".

- ¡Comer! ¡Comer!

- … - Ciel trataba de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¡Agniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – El príncipe aspiró una vez más el delicioso aroma que se escurría hasta el comedor - ¡Wow! ¡Pero que rico huele!

- ¡Sebastián! – Llamó Ciel ofuscado, luego de dar un golpe a la mesa. Se hallaba sentado junto con Soma, pero debido al comportamiento del muchacho se notaba claramente enfadado, recargando sus codos en la amplia mesa aunque su mayordomo le replicara que era falta de cortesía – Dale algo para que se distraiga – Le ordenaba.

- ¿Un poco de té? – Sebastián mostraba la tetera.

- ¡Que té ni que nada! Dale pan o cualquier cosa para que se lo trague.

- Ah… - El pelinegro suspiró. Era cierto que su amo era un mini cascarrabias, pero desde la llegada de la visita era como si no tuviera ni un gramo de paciencia.

- ¡Currrrrryyyyyyy! – Soma giraba al notar que Agni llegaba con la comida.

Sebastián se aproximó a ayudar, en eso el otro le sonrió y le pidió que le dejara atenderle. El mayordomo negro dio un respingo ¿Qué le dejara atenderle decía? ¡Pero si el era el único que podía mandar en los quehaceres de la mansión!

- No es ningún problema – Tomó la bandeja de un lado.

- Pero usted nos ha servido tanto – Jaló el hindú del otro.

- Ya te dije que es MI trabajo – Con un tic en una ceja – Además te dejé preparar toda la comida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Pero yo quiero compensarle. No se preocupe.

Ciel tamborileaba la mesa con sus dedos, mientras se divertía al ver a un Sebastián sacado de quicio. Le fascinaba ver al demonio tratando de ser el centro de atención. Con una sonrisa veía aquello como si se tratara de alguna función privada. Soma por su lado los miraba con un puchero, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

- ¡YAAAAAAA! ¡Quiero mi cu….!

La bandeja fue jalada con tanta fuerza que salió disparada ¿Saben hasta donde fue a parar? Pues a la cabeza del príncipe.

- ¡Príncipe Soma! - Agni voló hasta donde estaba el muchacho empapado en comida, literalmente voló. Totalmente sonrojado de la pena - ¡Príncipe!

El pelilargo comenzó a lamer de lo que se escurría por su rostro, total, tenía hambre.

- Umm… que rico – Se pasaba el dedo por la cara y se comía lo que había – Soy delicioso.

- Disculpe… Disculpe… Disculpe… - El peliblanco parecía disco rayado.

Pasado el incidente, la comida fue servida. Sebastián terminó haciendo el resto como quería, ya que según Agni, debido a lo ocurrido no tenía el valor para mirar a la cara a su príncipe, que necesitaba pensar en lo que había hecho, rezar, meditar y esas cosas… al demonio poco le importó, él estaba haciendo lo que quería y punto. Soma se hartaba de todo lo que tenía en frente, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que su arrepentido mayordomo hacía o decía ¡Se trataba de curry por los dioses!

- Hey, Sebastián.

- ¿Si joven amo? – Se aproximó hasta el conde.

- ¿Por qué no impediste que aquello pasara? – Le preguntó mientras degustaba de su té.

- Porque no iba a caer en usted. Además que Agni se ocupa de todo lo que tenga que ver con el príncipe – Le sonrió – No se preocupe que de haber ido en su dirección, lo hubiera detenido en el acto.

- Eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Ansiaba ver un poco más tu rostro de aquella manera.

- ¿Cuál manera mi señor?

- No te hagas el tonto.

- ¿Quién es el tonto? – Preguntó divertido, sabía que haciéndose el loco lograba enfadar a su señor… cosa que le encantaba de sobremanera.

- Usshhh… ¡cállate y sírveme más té! – Mostró la taza totalmente sonrojado.

- Le ruego que me perdone príncipe Soma – Por centésima vez el peliblanco se disculpaba – Todo fue por mi imprudencia.

- No te preocupes – El moreno se hallaba "echado" en su cama - Además que el curry estuvo ¡Para chuparse los dedos!

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2 La caja mágica

**Capitulo 2. La caja mágica**

- ¡Wow!... ¡increíble!... ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!

- ¿Ves? Te dije que era algo muy emocionante y que no habías visto jamás en tu vida.

Los ojitos del príncipe brillaban, por la emoción y por las parpadeantes luces que despedían el televisor frente a él. Era como si estuviera frente de algún aparato futurista, traído a su presencia desde otra dimensión ¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiera tenido una de esas cajas, si él era el mismísimo príncipe de Bengala?

- ¿Y cómo hace la gente para meterse ahí? – Señalaba con su dedito a una pareja que danzaba en medio de un baile.

- ¿Qué? – Ciel hizo una mueca, acto seguido suspiró como pensando "tranquilo, no es más que un igno… poco conocedor de los avances de hoy en día" – Las personas no se meten ahí, su imagen es lo que se refleja en la pantalla.

- Ah… - Respondió muy poco convencido - ¿Y no les duele?

- ¿Doler? ¿Por qué les dolería? – Arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Shhh!

- ¿Có…? – Al conde casi le da un paro, estaba claramente ofendido - ¿Me has chitado insolen…?

- ¡Shhh!

- ¿Cómo te atre…?

- ¡Shhhh! Cielito, no me dejas escuchar… ja, ja ¡mira! La gente de la caja es muy graciosa – Soma se divertía de lo lindo con la peli.

No respondió nada. Como si tuviera plomo en los zapatos se fue pisando con furia. Cada paso que daba, era notorio el grado de ira que cargaba, pues de su cabeza salía un poco de humo.

En el camino al estudio se encontró a Sebastián ¡Error! Al parecer sus poderes demoniacos le permitían ponerse al tanto de todo lo que hacía o pasaba.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – Le preguntó el mayor mostrando por demás su sonrisa exageradamente retorcida - ¿Le ha ocurrido algo….cie-li-to? – Esto último lo dijo pausadamente y curveando sus labios en cada sílaba que mencionaba, aparte que lo hizo en un tono cantado y para finalizar…su sonrisita je, je.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Cuidado que te atacan!

Soma pegaba brincos en su asiento, al parecer había una persecución o algo así. La adrenalina ante lo que veía se disparaba a por mayores.

Al menor se le pusieron los pelos de punta y se detuvo en seco ¿Frente aquella situación era lo más conveniente abofetear a su mayordomo, por su insolencia? ¿Cómo era posible? Su rostro estaba lleno de tics producto de la indignación. Se quitó uno de los guantes de encaje que llevaba ese día - nada mejor que sentir el golpe directamente - agarró todo lo que tenía por dentro y se volteó para darle su merecido castigo a Sebastián, obviamente éste sabía lo que venía, pero igualmente se dejó abofetear.

- ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! – El príncipe ahora peleaba con las acciones de los actores – Sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Se dejó caer patas arriba mientras se cubría el rostro, evitando así mirar las escenas que no quería ver.

- ¡Oye demonio! Que no se te olvide que estas hablando con tu señor. No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme de ese modo tan… - Ciel encajó su mirada sobre el mayordomo y su mejilla sonrojada – tan burlesco ¿Qué acaso te divierto? No… ¿Qué acaso te gusta que te abofetee? Porque eso es lo que parece.

Trató de continuar, pero el mayordomo negro lo había detenido acercándose demasiado, deteniéndose casi al chocar sus respectivos cuerpos.

- ¿Y a usted joven amo? ¿Le gusta?

- ¿?

Ciel observó impresionado y casi congelado como su mayordomo le tomaba la mano y la depositaba en el sitio en donde anteriormente había estado.

- ¿Lo siente? ¿Siente lo cálido que está…? Es por su trato… - Sus afilados ojos rojos se infiltraban en la gris mirada, susurrando las palabras una a una.

- ¡Estúpido!

El conde se retiró del agarre y buscó de arremeter de nuevo contra Sebastián, pero éste de un ágil movimiento no sólo lo esquivó, sino que atrajo el cuerpo completo del niño hasta el suyo.

- No me diga que lo he ofendido – Con una mano capturó la espalda de Ciel, mientras que con la otra sostenía su mentón, elevándolo hasta encararlo – Si es así, no haga cosas cuyas consecuencias lo van a ofender.

- Se…bastián… - Tragó grueso. Su respiración se estaba acelerando, ya que estaba demasiado cerca del mayor – Suel…táme…

- Yo haré todo lo que usted me pida joven amo. Pero no me ponga a dudar – Delineó el contorno del rostro – Los humanos son tan complicados. Me dice que lo suelte pero…no es lo que yo veo….jum – Suspiró - ¿A qué debo creerle, a su boca o a sus ojos?

Peligrosamente fue acercándose cada vez más hasta el conde que…

- ¡Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllll! ¡Lo han matado! ¡Yo se lo dije pero no hizo caso y ahora está muerto! – El príncipe lloraba ante el desenlace desafortunado de la filmación.

….. … ….. ….. ….Soma detalla la escena de arriba abajo… … … … … … … …

Un Ciel medio inclinado y sonrojado, ante un Sebastián que lo sostenía con los brazos casi en la cintura… Soma los miró una vez más. Su cabeza cayó de un lado mientras emergía un símbolo de interrogación.

- Mmmm… ¿Qué están haciendo?

- ¡Esto no es…! ¡Sebastián! – Replicó para que el aludido le soltase.

- No se trata más que de un baile, joven príncipe – Emitió el mayordomo negro.

- Así que un baile, jem… - Se acarició la barbilla - ¡Como en la caja! ¡Quiero bailar con Ciel como en la caja mágica! – Se tiró encima del niño.

Y después de tanto que le había costado conseguirle una distracción, se hallaba de nuevo aprisionado entre sus abrazos y bajo la risita del otro.

- Aquí vamos otra vez – Suspiró derrotado el conde.

Continuará…


	3. Capitulo 3 A bailar

¿Una party? Tengo que llevar mi mejor vestido – Lizzy iba de un lado a otro volviendo loca a Paula.

- Pero señorita, se ve linda con éste vestido que le escogí.

- ¡Noooo! Te dije que tiene que ser rosa – Hizo un puchero.

Por otro lado Ciel no podía estar más apenado. Aquella mañana Sebastián le usaba de pareja para enseñarle a Soma "a bailar".

- 1, 2, 3, 4… Observen como su pareja se deja llevar por sus pasos… - Movía al conde a donde quisiese, cual muñeca de trapo.

- ¡Ouch! – De nuevo chocó con el pecho del mayordomo y su rostro adquirió ese encantador color rojizo.

- Ejem… se trata de dejarse guiar… no de ir a donde le lleven – Espetó con un tono de profesor de baile descompuesto ante la torpeza de su alumno - Ahora joven Soma ¿Me expliqué bien?

- Ajá… - Soma se giró hasta hallar a un Agni anonadado ante la escena que estaba ante sus ojos. Había que destacar que Sebastián bailando con su amo se veía ¡Divino! – Agni –Mostró su mano al peliblanco.

Agni se impresionó, le estaba pidiendo bailar ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Estaba bien que alguien de su posición bailara con alguien de tan alta alcurnia?

- Príncipe Soma - ¿Qué más daba? Ya estaba ahí y con la mano del menor en la suya.

- 1, 2, 3, 4… Giren como si sus pies flotaran en el aire – Mencionaba el mayordomo negro, quien llevaba los pies del joven conde encima de los suyos. Ya no iba a permitir que le volviese a pisar o le diese en la espinilla… ¡Eso jamás!

- Es usted tan bueno príncipe – El peliblanco se impresionaba ante la manera tan delicada con que el muchacho se deslizaba por el amplio suelo.

Aún así su mano en la cintura de Soma era demasiado para él, sentía como si estuviera cometiendo alguna falta grave, ¿Qué grave? ¡Una falta imperdonable! Después de todo no estaba bailando con cualquier ser, estaba bailando con su Dios.

- "Ahhhh…veo que los cielos me han bendecido" – Era otro de los pensamientos que abarcaban a Agni, pues la sonrisa divertida de Soma lo hacía sentirse lleno de dicha y olvidarse de que estaba haciendo algo que no debía.

- Je je ¿Qué te parece? Nada que ver con los bailes de la India… Creo que voy a vomitar de tanto girar ja ja – La mano en el hombro del alto moreno se deslizaba ahora hasta el brazo del mismo.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? – Exclamaba Sebastián viendo a la pareja bailar con total sincronía – El joven Soma lo deja a usted como un novato inexperto, a pesar de que hemos practicado estos pasos muchas veces antes.

- ¡Tsk! – Ciel apartó la vista. La verdad era que no quería estar ahí haciendo el ridículo, pero Sebastián había usado de excusa las ganas de bailar del príncipe para cumplir parte del itinerario, no saber bailar es un pecado entre las personas de la alta sociedad y lo sabía – Creo que ya es suficiente… - Trató de apartarse del mayordomo pero éste lo acercó con rudeza, haciendo que chocasen de nuevo - ¿Pero que haces Sebas…?

- …

- Se…bastián…

- No es nada.

- …

- Bien – El mayordomo negro se separó con delicadeza del conde de Phantomhive y aplaudió a la pareja, quien se hallaba muy juntita – Eso es a lo que me refería con ser uno con la música.

- Je je ha estado fácil – Soma sonreía.

- Es usted un gran profesor mayordomo-san.

- ¡Pero no se detengan! – El pelinegro hizo un gesto con su dedo - De nuevo…. 1, 2, 3, 4…. 1, 2, 3, 4…

Agni y Soma de nuevo formaban parte de la danza, girando y deslizándose a través del conteo del ojirojo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Que lindo! – Finny admiraba con ternura.

- Son unos buenos bailarines – Meirin igualmente ensimismada.

- Hay que ver que hay gente que nace para bailar… y otra que nace para… - Empezó a comentar Barck.

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – Gritó Ciel molesto ante las ovaciones - ¿Qué no deberían estar metidos en sus asuntos?

- ¡Si señor! – Los tres recién llegados salieron disparados de la habitación.

- 1, 2, 3, 4… 1, 2, 3, 4… - El pelinegro continuaba llevando la danza.

Ciel no aguantó más y se retiró. Naturalmente Sebastián lo notó. Más continuó enseñando al joven príncipe.

Recostado en una de las paredes cerca de la habitación, el conde permanecía inmerso en lo acontecido en el salón de baile ¿Qué significaba aquella mirada tan extraña que le había dirigido Sebastián cuando le había dicho que ya era suficiente? A su mente regresó esa mirada, tan profunda… como pidiéndole que se quedase a bailar con él, junto a él… ¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando? El mayordomo de seguro se burlaría de él si se enterase de que estaba pensando semejantes sandeces… Ciel trató de calmarse, sentía la cara caliente por lo que intuía que de nuevo se había sonrojado, y no era para menos, ya que al evocar de nuevo cuando el ojirojo lo tuvo contra su pecho, algo en su entrepierna comenzó a molestar…

- ¿Aún no se ha decidido que ponerse? "¿Y cómo está tan segura de que en casa del conde habrá una fiesta?"

- ¡No! No puedo volver a usar éste vestido frente a Ciel… - Lizzy aumentaba la montaña de vestidos rechazados - ¡Ya sé Paula! Vayamos a comprar unos nuevos.

Continuará…


	4. Capitulo 4 Hora de rezar

**Capitulo 4. Hora de rezar**

Paz.

Era lo que había en la mansión Phantomhive. Al parecer era la hora de rezar para Agni y Soma. En una habitación se encontraban muy metidos en sus oraciones.

Ciel suspiraba aliviado. Las horas en que eran absorbidos por las veneraciones hacia sus dioses eran las mejores del día, en esos instantes tenía toda la tranquilidad para leer, jugar un poco o degustar una buena taza de té sin que ésta extrañamente terminase volando por los aires, lo cual, por sorprendente que pareciera, ya se había vuelto costumbre.

- ¿Más té joven amo?

Sebastián acercó la tetera y fue vertiendo el contenido en la recién vaciada taza. Cada segundo que transcurrió fue observado por el conde, cuyos pensamientos insensatos aún cavilaban en su cabeza.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Sonrió.

- Eh… no… - ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Se trataba sólo de Sebastián – No me siento bien… eso es todo.

- A ver…

- ¡Eh…!

Sebastián se había quitado uno de sus guantes, y con su mano desnuda sentía la temperatura del menor.

El corazón de Ciel latía a mil por hora ¿Desde cuándo la mano de Sebastián era capaz de adormecerle cuando le tocaba? Lo peor de todo era que en su mente todo estaba en blanco, no había opciones de cómo reaccionar ante eso.

- Oh… Su corazón está muy acelerado, su cuerpo muy caliente, su respiración entrecortada…

Ciel se sentía morir. Oía el cántico que Agni y Soma tenían en la otra habitación a pesar de estar tan lejos. Percibía como iba cediendo ante las palabras del mayordomo. No sabía que hacer.

- Creo que necesita descansar. Últimamente se ha agitado mucho y es natural que esté tan débil – Lo invitó – Venga, recuéstese un rato.

- No necesito descansar. Déjate de tonterías – Lo esquivó.

- Deje de ser tan testarudo – Lo alzó en brazos.

- Pero… ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame Sebastián!

Por más que tratara de concentrarse le era imposible, su atención entera estaba completamente en su príncipe. Soma, con los ojos cerrados le pedía a su Dios que le abriera los caminos en todo lo que tenía pensado hacer. Se veía tan sereno. No podía. Agni veía aquello con ojos distintos, distintos a la admiración que tiempo atrás sentía hacia su amo, ahora por alguna razón se percibía extraño si lo tenía muy cerca, y lo que es peor… estando ahí, frente a la figura de su Dios… quería abrazarlo.

- "No debo… no es lo correcto" – Se repetía una y otra vez.

Trató de enfocarse de nuevo en sus oraciones. Sus ojos volvieron a caer otra vez en la morena piel que lo llamaba, "sólo un poco, tan sólo lo tocaré un poco…"

- ¡Ah! – Sebastián tiró a Ciel sobre la cama - ¡Salvaje! ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le recriminó al ser un golpe algo doloroso – Sebastián… - Su tono de voz cambió al ver al mayordomo quitándose su saco negro.

- Por favor, recuerde que tenemos visitas. No debería hacer tanto escándalo – Se subió a la cama y se aproximó peligrosamente al niño buscando tomarlo.

- Silencio. No juegues conmigo – No abandonaba su seriedad - Ahora ve y tráeme un chocola…

Sin darse cuenta el joven conde se hallaba bajo el cuerpo del mayor. Sebastián lo encajonaba colocando ambos brazos a los lados de los de Ciel. Poco a poco fue subiendo sus piernas.

- ¡Basta! Apártate de mí. No estoy para juegos – Había quitado la vista del rostro del mayor, ya que lo miraba muy seductoramente. Trataba por todos los medios de no sonar agitado, pero era como que demasiado. Sebastián notaba el color que su cara adquiría.

- No estoy jugando – Sonrió – Pensé que a lo mejor el joven amo quería un poco de atención – Llevó una de su manos a las piernas de Ciel y comenzó a acariciar.

- ¡Que te detengas te digo! – Más rojo no podía. El pelinegro le había aprisionado las muñecas con la otra mano – ¡No estoy para juegos Demonio!

- Jo… ya le dije que no estoy jugando. Además que sólo estoy satisfaciendo las necesidades del amo. Sus ojos… sus ojos me lo piden a gritos – Llevó su rostro al cuello del niño y comenzó a succionar la blanca piel.

Su corazón iba a estallar. Sudaba de sólo pensar en tocar a Soma, ya lo había tocado antes, pero sólo en situaciones que lo ameritaban, como al decir "Bien hecho príncipe", "Es hora de irse príncipe" o "¿Se encuentra bien príncipe?", no porque simplemente quisiera tocarlo. Antes de que su corazón explotara en su interior, se armó de valor y no sólo tocó al venerado príncipe, sino que lo atrajo hacía su pecho en un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Príncipe Soma – Atraía con fuerza al joven.

- ¿Agni? – Soma estaba más que sorprendido - ¿Qué ocurre?

Por un instante, Agni se cerró a lo que su obediente mente le inquiría, no pensaba en si estaba bien o no lo que hacía… ah… ¡Y es que la piel del príncipe era tan suave! El mayor se dedicó a aspirar su delicado aroma, una dulce combinación de… ¿Flores? ¿Canela? ¿Almizcle? ¿Algún perfume nuevo quizás?... no, no era eso, ese aroma, ese exquisito olor que despedía era único, la esencia del príncipe Soma. Más exquisito que cualquier incienso, más hechizante que cualquier embrujo.

El muchacho simplemente se dejaba abrazar, no lo veía como algo malo, sin embargo ¿Por qué su corazón latía más aprisa? ¿Por qué su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse? El príncipe sentía la cara caliente… sus manos sudaban…

- Agni…

- Príncipe Soma… - El peliblanco se atrevió a hablar – Le ruego que me perdone… ¿Está bien… está bien que le continúe abrazando así? - Más sin embargo evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

Soma asintió levemente, sentía que tal vez y sólo tal vez, su Agni necesitaba un poco de "cariño" u atención… y siendo él su amo y señor, debía de dárselo… aunque… no se comprendía muy bien, el príncipe no entendía porqué, a pesar de saber que eso que estaban haciendo no era pecado, se sentía tan perturbado, apesadumbrado… y en cierto modo abochornado.

Los dorados ojos del muchacho comenzaron a caer lentamente, al tiempo que la tensión que había adquirido su cuerpo ante la acción de su sirviente, se desvanecía. Era como si aquel abrazo fuera tan grato, tan sincero ¡Tan puro! que si se permitía relajarse lo suficiente, sus ropas no serían impedimento para percibir por completo las morenas pieles…

Agni sintió deseos de ir más allá, por lo que al saber que de continuar así no podría controlarse, decidió apartarse levemente del exquisito contacto que compartía con su amo. Poco a poco trató de alejarse, más Soma, extrañamente lo detuvo.

- Quédate así… un poco más Agni.

- Príncipe…

Al mayor esto lo tomó por sorpresa y de no ser porque Soma le había rodeado con sus brazos, había podido notar que toda su cara había sido salpicada por un etéreo tono carmín. Ahora sus respiraciones estaban a la par, ambos hombres podían sentir sus pechos ir y venir con el ritmo del respirar… El mayor depositó su mano atrevidamente en la cintura del muchacho. Soma instintivamente comenzó a moverse, buscando acercarse un poco más al cuerpo de Agni, éste se sentía morir, ya que el príncipe de vez en cuando soltaba uno que otro gemido… ¡Por Kali! El mayor se sintió terrible, la sangre en sus venas estaba hirviendo y su cabeza estaba llena de una sola cosa:… "Soma"

Agni de nuevo se llenó de valor, se apartó y tomó entonces la mano del príncipe entre la suya… se dedicó a contemplar el hermoso rostro que tenía enfrente, la pasiva y encantadora mirada del príncipe, los rosados y húmedos labios…

- Agni… - No supo porqué, pero se sentía acalorado. Apartó la mirada de su mayordomo, ya que éste lo veía de una forma tan tierna que por primera vez se sintió inmerecido de algo – Me… me siento raro Agni… je, me da vergüenza – Intentó bajar la cabeza, pero Agni posó las manos en sus mejillas y lo instó a encararlo.

- Príncipe Soma… yo….

Fue acercándose lentamente, con un poco de inseguridad, en busca de algo que si sabía obtenía, se convertiría en un hombre impúdico ante su gente… pero el tener a Soma así… entrecerrando sus ojos… suspirando tan cerca de sus labios…

- ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Estúpido!

Agni y Soma se separaron del susto, aquello se escuchó seguro en toda la mansión.

Luego de unos segundos de escucharse los alaridos, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Ciel, ¿Estás bien? ¡Auch! – Le pegaron una almohada en la cara.

- Príncipe Soma – El peliblanco fue a atenderle, nada grave pero…

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota! – Ciel arrojaba todo lo que tuviera a la mano con dirección a Sebastián, lastima que su objetivo tuviera tan buenos reflejos porque no lograba pegarle ni una - ¡Sal de mi habitación!

- Por favor, lo mejor es que nos retiremos y cuanto antes mejor – Sebastián empujaba a los que acababan de llegar – En estos momentos el joven amo está armando una de sus rabietas – Todo esto lo decía con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Rabieta?! – Tomó un florero que estaba en una mesita y se lo arrojó.

Si hubiese sido un mayordomo común y corriente, su cabeza hubiera sufrido aquel infortunio de chocar con tan duro material, pero tratándose de Sebastián lo tomó con agilidad para evitar que se rompiese tan preciada pieza. Por último hizo una reverencia con el jarrón en mano y cerró la puerta antes de que al conde le diera tiempo de arrojarle algo más.

- ¡Demonio insensato!

Ciel quedó sólo en el cuarto, respirando como un animal rabioso e indignado por lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede al joven Ciel? – Preguntó Agni algo preocupado.

- No es nada en lo que haya que inmiscuirse – Colocó el objeto que traía en la mano en una repisa del pasillo – Agni ¿Me acompañarías a preparar un poco de té? Eso lo calmará.

- De acuerdo – Sonrió.

- ¿Estás seguro de que todo marcha bien? – Soma no se veía muy convencido – Por cierto…. ¿Por qué no traes camisa?

Sebastián se detuvo. Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Era cierto, había olvidado la camisa y el saco en el cuarto de Ciel "¡Que desvergonzado!" deberían de pensar, ya que el amplio pecho blanco del mayordomo, se exhibía ante ellos con un toque sensual e insinuante. Agni llevó una mano al rostro de Soma y cubrió sus ojos para evitar que siguiera observándole, y es que Sebastián tenía un cuerpo "Sensacional".

- ¿Qué? Yo quiero ver – Soma movía las manitas de un lado a otro.

- Ejem… - El peliblanco carraspeó un poco.

- Lo que sucede es que… la camisa estaba algo sucia… e iba a buscar una limpia… ¡Ahora mismo! – Acto seguido, Sebastián con el torso desnudo siguió su camino, está vez más aprisa… o para ser más precisos y por más increíble que parezca, salió corriendo.

- ¡Espera mayordomo! – Soma se le pegó atrás.

- ¡Joven príncipe! – Trató de alcanzarle – Cubra sus ojos por favor… aún no hemos terminado de rezar.

El conde se ocultaba debajo de las sabanas. Sabía que Sebastián no estaba más que jugando con él. Se burlaba de las actitudes humanas y mucho más de las suyas… o eso era lo que él insistía en creer.

***Flash Back***

- Ah… no…

Sebastián besaba el cuello de Ciel de una manera que lo estaba enloqueciendo, sentía que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar. Se había quitado la camisa dejando ver su bien formado abdomen. Demasiado atrevimiento junto.

- Sebas…tián… detente… ¿Mmm?

El mayordomo juntó sus labios con los suyos, no pudo creerlo, se impresionó tanto que creyó que estaba soñando. Sebastián se apartó un poco, cuando el niño abrió la boca para quejarse aprovechó e introdujo su lengua, en ese instante Ciel se retorció. La lengua del mayor buscaba saborear cada rincón de su boca. Al tratar el niño de apartar su rostro, el pelinegro le tomó el mentón y lo obligó a permanecer besándolo. Pronto se acostumbró y su propia lengua empezó a participar. Al separarse un hilillo de saliva quedó entre sus labios.

- Ah… ah… - Las mejillas de Ciel y sus labios, pintados de un color carmesí.

- ¡Oh querido! Te ves tan apetecible que quisiera comerte ahora mismo – Sebastián se había acercado lo suficiente para susurrar al oído del conde – Dígame ¿Quiere que lo posea?

- ¿Pero qué… dices? – Ciel cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- Yo sé que lo quiere. No es necesario que todas las noches haga "aquello" luego de que abandone la estancia.

- ¡! – Abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó aún más.

- ¿Imagina que sigo ahí? ¿Por qué gime mi nombre? ¿No sabe qué no importa como me llame, yo siempre lo escucharé? – Introdujo su lengua en el oído del menor – Acaso… ¿Ansiaba que llegara a satisfacerlo?

- ¡Insolente! ¡Estúpido! ¡Pervertido! – Sacó fuerza y lo empujó a un lado.

***Fin del flash Back***

- ¡Demonios Sebastián! – Se sentía humillado. Nunca esperaba que el demonio supiera de lo que estaba haciendo íntimamente - ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! – Se cubrió de pies a cabeza.

En eso, tocaron a la puerta.

- Joven amo, le he traído el té.

- …

- También he venido a ordenar un poco su habitación – Luego de introducirse en el cuarto cerró la puerta.

Continuará…


End file.
